Hersch Shipping Company
Hersch Shipping Company plays a minor role in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. The company is mainly seen in No Mercy and Crash Course campaigns as well as the custom campaigns, Suicide Blitz and Detour Ahead where the Survivors pass through the warehouses. History Hersch Shipping is a sizable shipping and logistics corporation with a core investment in railroad freighting having its own fleet of boxcars and trainyards. The company was founded in 1948 and has been delivering freight and commercial products ever since. Since the company's success at on-time deliveries, it has been able to expand throughout the northeastern part of the United States (whether it has expanded throughout the entire U.S. is unknown). The company has a few joint operations with Richardson Atlantic as Hersch can use their railway system in Pennsylvania as well as the Eastern Waterworks as both the waterworks and the storage warehouses are always found right next to each other (or nearby). Current Status When the Infection appeared in the U.S. and evacuations were called by CEDA and the military, most of the workers called in sick or stopped showing up for work. All deliveries were suspended until further notice and processing facilities came to a halt until the Infection passed. First-aid kits, ammo, weapons, and grenades can sometimes be found in some warehouses in which Survivors can use or gather to save for a later time. The Survivors encounter two different freight storage warehouses in which they must work their way through them to get to the other side in order to press on their way. A freight warehouse in the city of Fairfield near the Burger Tank and Pump N' Run is one of the locales the survivors pass through on their way to Mercy Hospital. Another is featured in Crash Course where a semitrailer truck blocks the alleyway and the survivors are forced to enter a Hersch warehouse where they can sometimes get supplies and move onward down the alley towards the main road. Another location is featured in the Detour Ahead' 'Featured Campaign in Left 4 Dead 2 where the survivors in the third chapter have to go through another warehouse on the edge of a nearby town. They must navigate through the tight corridors of the warehouse to get to the roof where they can jump down on top of a semitrailer and then down to safety where they then continue on to the town. Warehouses are also seen in The Sacrifice and The Passing, though they are inaccessible in those campaigns. Yet another warehouse is seen in Fort Harris County in the Suicide Blitz Featured Campaign in Left 4 Dead where the Survivors pass by the warehouse once they exit the sewer and head onward to the bowling alley in the fourth chapter. Gallery Hersch.jpg|Hersch Shipping warehouse in the city of Fairfield. Hersch Shipping warehouse.jpg|Hersch Shipping warehouse in Whitney County. Hersch Shipping warehouse 2.jpg|Hersch Shipping warehouse seen in Left 4 Dead 2 custom campaign, Detour Ahead. Hersch Shipping warehouse 3.jpg|Hersch Shipping warehouse in Fort Harris County. Notes *Hersch Shipping Co. is also similar to FedEx delivery service; however, the uniforms seem to match more to the United Parcel Service (UPS) (as stated by Francis) *Hersch Shipping Co. is only canonically accessible in the first Left 4 Dead (and Left 4 Dead 2 ports of the original campaigns). ** It can be accessed in Left 4 Dead 2 during the Featured Campaign, Detour Ahead. It can also be seen in The Sacrifice, The Passing and the Suicide Blitz Featured Campaign. *Francis states during the Crash Course campaign that he used to work for Hersch, but had his employment terminated when he beat a guy to death for laughing at his brown shorts. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:No Mercy Category:Crash Course Category:Custom Campaign Category:Locations